


Mahagony

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cum Eating, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, erwins a perv and levi is pathetic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds a better use for Erwin's desk than shitty paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahagony

**Author's Note:**

> unabashed Levi jacking off on Erwin’s desk because Erwin’s a cock-teasing piece of Commander shit, like woa fuck that guy and his bolo.

Fuck Erwin Smith.

Literally, fuck. Him.

Levi stomped through the dimmed halls of HQ, scowl on his face and a flush he wished wasn’t there as the flurry of thoughts raced through his mind. Erwin Smith was a  _dick_. Charismatic, charming, gentlemanly his  _impeccably_  clean ass, he knew Erwin Smith better than most people and those he certainly was not.

Perhaps it was the not-so-subtle groping of his thigh under the table at breakfast, the hardly-accidental brush against his backside during drills or the several ill-timed comments whispered against the shell of his ear in passing, reminders of clandestine trysts past. 

 

_“Your form is perfect, Captain. Surprising, considering your strained activities last night.”_

_“You look rather flushed from the heat today. I wonder if anyone else knows just how similar it is to the one that paints your skin when you’re fucked out beneath me.”_

All. Damned. Day. Touches here, whispers there. In front of people so that he couldn’t retaliate in full. How could he? When for all they knew Erwin was merely giving him notes or advice in passing… Damn, he’d known Erwin could be a frisky, kinky fuck, but by noon he was beyond frustrated with the entire situation and his cock was decidedly hell bent on resting rather uncomfortably in his too-tight pants until he did something about it. Naturally, that something had to do with Erwin, that insufferable prick, and his office.

He didn’t know why the man’s office came to mind when the hardness of his cock became impossible to ignore, but there was something delicious about alleviating his tensions in the one sacred space of the person who’d caused them.

Down the hall, past several bright-faced new recruits and to the left, he was upon Erwin’s office in no time. It was lunch; Erwin usually took his meals in his office but by a stroke of luck he’d decided to eat in the mess hall that day. All the better for Levi. Erwin would probably assume that he was off relieving himself with cleaning.

The man wouldn’t be any more wrong.

He didn’t bother to knock. Erwin was notorious for leaving the office unlocked, smart enough to keep important things from inside it. He pushed the door open, knocking it into the wall behind it before stepping in and shutting it. He wouldn’t lock it; that was a part of the thrill. The office was its usual state of minor disarray, but Levi was, for once, uninterested in righting the scattered stacks of books against the walls and in the corners, putting a stopper to the various open ink wells on the shelves and on the bookcases. No, Levi’s focus went straight to Erwin’s desk, the only thing in the room ever kept impeccably orderly, and the only thing in the office that Levi had allowed himself to be fucked on.

It truly was a magnificent piece, he thought, already shrugging his jacket off to the floor as nimble fingers worked to undo the buckles across his chest, his sides, before they moved to his cravat. Surely the sole thing worthy of defiling so wonderfully while Erwin was away and a devilish smirk formed on his lips at the thought. He walked around it with his hand trailing across the smooth surface, casually scattering a small stack of papers onto the floor as he did so. He’d clean that later. Or maybe he wouldn’t. The mere thought of leaving Erwin’s office thoroughly wreaked was  _marvelous._

Wasting no time, he pulled himself onto the desk, causing the rest of the papers to scatter. He heard what sounded like an ink well shattering, but as he laid on his back, body across the cold, hard surface of the desk, one hand already undoing the button of his pants, the other pulling at his shirt and undoing those buttons, too, he didn’t care. They were pushed down, past his hips as he opened up his shirt, exposing bare and scared chest. His eyes stuttered shut as his fingers brushed over the growing bulge beneath his underclothes.

A soft hiss slipped past suddenly clenched teeth. Mind already wondering to the filthiest corners it possessed, he thought back to every stolen brush of skin, whispered breath that Erwin had elicited earlier and moaned, palming himself through the fabric. Pleasure shot through him like pangs of electricity and he’d be damned if he said the feeling hadn’t been well-deserved. Fuck Erwin for making him like this, hot and panting on his fucking  _desk…_  It took all of five seconds before he was impatiently shoving the material down with his pants, gripping his cock to feel the friction he’d been denied all day.

Teasingly Erwin’s words from earlier flew through his mind as he began to work his dick, thin fingers swiping over the tip and spreading already-dribbling pre-cum along its length. Tightening at the base and loosening to the end, swirling over the head. It tightened the building coil of pleasure in the pit of his belly.  

_…I remember it like it just happened… you moaning and begging beneath me…_

_…I wonder what your squad would think if they knew their Captain whined for their Commander’s cock with the same mouth he barked orders…_

_…I love that look on your face, Levi, especially when I get the chance to break it, fucking you until you forget your name…_

Words that had dripped like honey when they’d been said ravaged his haywire imagination and he could just feel Erwin there with him, whispering such things into his ear, hairsbreadth away from touching him but never making contact, hands gliding across his skin, never giving him what he wanted…

His hand quickened, imagining it was Erwin’s grip and not his feverishly pumping at his cock, that it was Erwin’s sure, calloused fingers sliding over the slick slit of his throbbing arousal. His hips bucked up, seeking more.

“Fu…ck…”  

How did he look at the moment, he wondered? If Erwin was here, he’d tell him for sure. How flushed his skin was, how pert his nipples were against air that was too cool against his hot body. His hands moved over them at the thought, twisting between his fingers eliciting high whine from him. Erwin would toy with him, tell him how beautiful he looked and sounded like that, all flustered and ready to fall apart when they’d just begun…

Any inclinations to be quiet were ignored, pants and moans rumbling deep from his throat. The hand at his nipples trailed down his chest and over his groin where he continued to pump his cock. He moved it lower, bending his knees up and letting a finger circle his tight entrance before sliding it in slowly. Back arched and he hissed out a moan, the slow burn oddly welcomed as he began to probe in and out, fucking himself on the single digit. Haggard breaths fell from between his lips, the coil in his belly growing tighter and he was close, embarrassingly, magnificently close. He just needed a little more… needed Erwin to touch him like he’d been teased all fucking day. Hands on his cock, his stomach, his nipples. Tongue at his balls and ass unrelenting and when he was close he’d take that cock greedily even though Erwin would push slow and deep before fucking him the way he needed.

“Fuck… Erwin…” The imagery alone nearly did him in and then he pushed his finger in just right.

His head was thrown back on the desk, carelessly he slid another finger in, seeking out that bundle of nerves while he stroked relentlessly at his cock. Curses flew licentiously from his lips at every stroke, every brush of fingers at his prostate. The pressure in his groin built, the only thought of what he would give to have it be Erwin heatedly pounding into him, touching him—

“Levi…?”

His back arched and head turned towards the door of the office as he came, dick shooting warm liquid up his chest and ass clenching around his fingers. Erwin stood across from him, but he didn’t make any move to cover or explain himself as his chest heaved and dick throbbed, emptying the last drops onto his hand. He felt blood and heat rise to his face as Erwin closed the door behind him and walked in. Blue eyes darted to the floor—shit, he’d made a mess when he’d come in, hadn’t he?—before going back to looking at Levi.

Levi expected some sort of admonishment, but the only thing in Erwin’s eyes was amusement thinly veiled behind a dose of lust, cerulean gaze blown black in it, it was enough for his spent cock to give an interested twitch under Erwin’s unwavering gaze.

“You couldn’t wait until this evening, Captain? I could hear you all the way out in the hall. And the mess you’ve made of my office and yourself…”

But even as Erwin said this, he approached Levi, subtle smirk on full lips. His hand reached out, fingers dipped into the cum laying in sticky ribbons over Levi’s abdomen. Levi’s breath hitched, watching as Erwin ran his fingers through the mess before he brought white-coated fingers to his lips and tasted.

“Now, I’m going to have to do something about that, aren’t I?” 


End file.
